Born To Try
by Vinicius Magnun
Summary: Primeira de uma série de Song Fics sobre o amor de Hermione e Harry em meio a guerra.


Born To Try 

"Doing everything that I believe in

Going by the rules that I've been taught

More understanding of what's around me

And protected from the walls of love"

(Fazendo tudo no que eu acredito

Indo pelas regras que me ensinaram

Mas entendido sobre o que está a minha volta

E protegido pelas paredes do amor)

Era difícil, quase impossível fazer o que ele estava fazendo. Doía nele mesmo dizer aquelas palavras enquanto os olhos dela se enchiam de lágrimas que insistiam em correr pelo rosto. O sofrimento verdadeiro, não de dor, mas de amor. Os mais fortes choram de amor, e pelas lágrimas demonstram todo esse amor. E ele via pelas lágrimas dela o quanto ela o amava, um amor de verdade, forte, como nenhum outro. Era amado por ela como jamais imaginara que tivesse sido amado por alguém. Por ela, pela garota mais perfeita que ele tinha conhecido em todo o mundo, a mais inteligente, a mais corajosa, a mais bela... Doía infinitamente abandoná-la, deixá-la, mas era a única alternativa, não podia colocá-la em risco, por todo amor que tinha por ela, que ela tinha por ele, não podia! "Harry, não..." dizia a voz dela perdida entre soluços mal contidos. As lágrimas também queriam correr pelo rosto de Harry, mas ele queria evitar... mas... ele mesmo não sabia o que queria evitar. Talvez soubesse no subconsciente que se começasse a chorar, os dois chorariam por todo o resto da noite, e se ele pudesse evitar esse sofrimento todo... Apesar dele saber que o sofrimento já tinha começado, e que era, praticamente, inevitável. Harry Potter tinha, naquele momento, criado um novo sentido à frase "Sofrer por amor".

Mas tudo que ele fazia era porque agora entendia de outra maneira o mundo a sua volta. Não, não era mais uma criança apenas aprendendo na escola. Agora Voldemort estava mais próximo do que nunca, e agora ele estava ciente de sua missão, e se Voldemort também estivesse, ou se desse conta disso, todos aqueles que Harry amava seriam prejudicados, e ele não sabia como viveria no meio de uma guerra, sabendo que a pessoa que ele mais amava podia ser o primeiro alvo do Lorde das Trevas. Evitar um sofrimento futuro era sofrer agora, o sofrimento futuro seria bem maior, e era melhor fazer Hermione chorar agora, sofrer agora, do que ter todo esse sofrimento numa carga maior futura ou para ele, ou para ela. O sofrimento da morte, da perda eterna. Como morrer e deixá-la aqui sem ela? Como viver e ficar aqui sem ela?

"All that you see is me

And all I truly believe

That I was born to try

I've learned to love

Be understanding

And believe in life

But you've got to make choices

Be wrong or right

Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like"

(Tudo o que você vê sou eu

E eu realmente acredito

Que eu nasci para tentar

Eu aprendi a amar

Ser entendido

E acreditar na vida

Mas você tem que fazer escolhas

Esteja errado ou certo

Às vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta)

"Às vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta"... Aquela frase martelava na cabeça de Harry. Ele estava de certo modo sacrificando Hermione, fazendo-a sofrer. Mas era para o bem dela, para o bem dele. Às vezes ele se perguntava se o que ele estava fazendo não era poupar a si mesmo, afinal, ele já tinha perdido Sirius, já havia perdido os pais, não podia perder mais ninguém, quanto mais alguém que ele amava tanto quanto Hermione. Não, ele não suportaria mais uma perda, e se ele a perdesse... Era aquela a escolha que ele fazia, abandoná-la por um bem maior. Às vezes, você tem que fazer escolhas estejam elas certas ou erradas. Ele tinha que fazer algo, só não podia deixar aquilo daquela maneira, esperando um dia acordar para saber que Voldemort e seus comensais tinham pego Hermione e levado-a embora. Ele sequer pararia para pensar antes de ir buscá-la, mas havia muita coisa implícita nessa atitude, talvez a perda de uma guerra de proporções descomunais no mundo mágico, e antes que isso acontecesse, Harry impediria. "Por quê, Harry? Por quê?" perguntava Hermione enterrada nas próprias mãos, entre lágrimas incessantes. E a resposta não vinha. A única resposta era o silêncio mórbido de Harry, a sua respiração profunda e nervosa, que ainda tentava conter as lágrimas à beira dos olhos.

"But I was born to try

No point in talking what you should have been

And regretting the things that went on

Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate

Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture"

(Mas eu nasci para tentar

Não faz sentido falar sobre o que você deveria ser

E se arrepender do que fizemos

A vida é cheia de erros, destino e fado

Afaste as nuvens e olhe para a grande pintura)

Conter as lágrimas se tornou impossível. Assim como Hermione, Harry começou a chorar, um choro sofrido, o choro do amor, do amor que ele estava deixando para trás por decisão própria, por um bem maior. Hermione, ao vê-lo chorar, se atirou em seus braços, encostada em seu peito. As lágrimas caíam com mais força, agora que tinha sentido o amor de Harry naquele abraço, o abraço que falou por mais do que mil palavras. Ela sentia no abraço dele que ele amava, sentia em suas lágrimas, em sua respiração, em seu cheiro, seu rosto, sua expressão, seus olhos, na maneira como os cabelos caíam para os lados, como os dedos a seguravam, como ele se arrepiava naquele abraço, assim como ela.Tudo gritava o amor que ele tinha por ela. Então, porque ele a estava abandonando? Era incompreensível para Hermione, e então ela voltava para as lágrimas, cada vez mais intensas. E quando a boca de Harry procurou o caminho da sua pelo rosto, e quando os lábios se encontraram... Um beijo, um único beijo que dizia tanta coisa, tão repleto do amor incondicional que um sentia pelo outro. As mãos no cabelo, a força do abraço, os dedos nas costas, tudo gritava o amor, o amor, tão intenso. Amor que naquele momento os consumia.

Não, naquele momento eles não pensariam no que passou, no que deixou de acontecer, não. Talvez fosse um dos últimos momentos em que eles pudessem demonstrar todo aquele amor que tinham. Amor vencido pelos erros da humanidade, pelo destino, pelo fado de Harry, o peso que ele tinha de carregar, peso que separava os dois, mas não o amor que sentiam. Não, eles ainda não conseguiam enxergar através das nuvens negras de suas vidas, a tão terrível nuvem negra de Lord Voldemort, que acabava com o amor, a esperança, a união, a alegria, e era isso que fazia naquele momento, acabava com a esperança, a alegria. Mas era incapaz de destruir o amor incondicional no qual Harry Potter e Hermione Granger viviam.

"And all that you see is me

And all I truly believe

That I was born to try

I've learned to love

Be understanding

And believe in life

But you've got to make choices

Be wrong or right

Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like"

(Tudo o que você vê sou eu

E tudo no que eu realmente acredito

Que eu nasci para tentar

Eu aprendi a amar

Ser entendido

E acreditar na vida

Mas você tem que fazer escolhas

Esteja errado ou certo

Às vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta)

Como Harry não desejava ser quem era! Como Harry desejava jamais ter sido conhecido, jamais ter cruzado o caminho de Lord Voldemort. Pagava a cada instante por aquela afronta de ter sido a maior pedra no caminho dele, por ter freado o poder dele, e por ter feito isso várias outras vezes. Pagava com sua felicidade. De certo modo, pagava com a vida sem morrer. Se ele pudesse escolher, não mais seria Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, seria qualquer um, alguém que, ao menos, pudesse viver em paz com a pessoa que amava, sem ter que escolher por deixá-la, justamente por um dia ter cruzado o caminho de Lord Voldemort. Tinha que sacrificar as coisas que amava, tinha que fazer escolhas, sem saber se estavam certas ou erradas, abandonar o que gostava, o que amava, o que queria bem, o que mais lhe importava, os amigos, a vida tranqüila, o amor, porque era quem era. Sua única esperança era ainda acreditar na vida, e acreditar que algum dia aquilo tudo acabaria, e que ele poderia viver em paz, feliz! Ele não tinha nascido para sofrer. Tinha nascido para tentar, tentar a ser feliz.

"But I was born to try

All that you see is me

All I truly believe

All that you see is me

And all I truly believe"

(Mas eu nasci para tentar

Tudo o que você vê sou eu

Tudo que eu realmente acredito

Tudo o que você vê sou eu

E tudo que eu realmente acredito)

E naquele beijo ele esqueceu tudo isso por um minuto, ele foi feliz por um minuto. Ele viveu o momento, e apenas o momento. E foi tão feliz, tão feliz, que as lágrimas de tristeza se converteram em lágrimas de alegria. Alegria por saber que alguém o amava tanto que tudo dizia isso, que em cada poro, em cada pedaço, em cada gesto, em cada palavra era visível todo esse amor. Estava sendo bem sucedido, ao menos uma vez, em tentar ser feliz. O beijo mais intenso da vida apaixonada de Harry e Hermione se deu naquele instante, o beijo do fim e do começo, o beijo que servia como uma prova de amor. Brindado com as lágrimas de ambos, que se misturavam àquela prova de amor. Lágrimas de alegria, tristeza, felicidade, sofrimento, contentamento, sacrifício...

"That I was born to try"

(Que eu nasci para tentar)

A tentativa de ser feliz, bem sucedida no amor de uma jovem garota, de alguém que o ajudou a se salvar tantas vezes. Antes de amada, amiga.

"I've learned to love"

(Eu aprendi a amar)

Aquela que o ensinou o que era o amor, aquela com quem ele conheceu o verdadeiro amor. Não apenas uma paixão sem futuro como a que nutrira por Cho, mas um amor verdadeiro, amor, paixão, carinho... Tantas palavras que nem juntas conseguiam expressar tão grande sentimento. O amor que ele tinha por ela.

"Be understanding"

(Ser entendido)

Lentamente, o beijo chegou ao fim, os dois se separaram, e se olharam nos olhos. Os olhos... Diziam tanto. "Te amo", "Te quero", "Sou eternamente apaixonado por você", "Te amo", "Te amo", "Te amo", "Te amo". "Te entendendo". No meio daqueles olhares ternos, cheios de carinho e amor, Harry achou a compreensão, no meio de um te entendendo, murmurado baixo, junto a seu peito, quando ela o abraçou novamente. Ela o compreendia, apesar de todo o sofrimento... Ela era perfeita. Quantas vezes ela provou aquilo? Juntos nas profundezas de um castelo, à noite no meio de uma floresta, fugindo de um lobisomem, lutando contra os comensais de Voldemort. O amor que foi crescendo, dia após dia. Amor verdadeiro cresce aos poucos, não surge do nada, e vai crescendo mais e mais, nunca para, nunca!

"And believe in life"

(E acreditar na vida)

Cada vez mais, Harry acreditava na vida, na esperança de que um dia ela seria perfeita, ao lado do seu amor, ao lado de Hermione Granger. Ao lado de seus amigos, de todos que ele queria bem. Um dia... E enquanto esse dia não chegava, só restava esperar.

"But you've got to make choices

Be wrong or right

Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like

But I was born to try"

(Mas você tem que fazer escolhas

Esteja errado ou certo

Às vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta)

Escolhas, quantas escolhas... Harry se permitia não pensar naqueles problemas naquele momento, se permitia apenas viver o momento, sentir os braços dela em torno de seu corpo, a respiração em seu peito, o amor. Esquecer que tinha que deixá-la...

"But you've got to make choices"

(Mas você tem que fazer escolhas)

Escolhas... Deixá-la fora a mais difícil que ele tinha feito até então. Abraçou-a com mais força, sentindo o calor do corpo dela. Seus lábios procuraram os dela mais uma vez, em mais um beijo apaixonado, gigante em amor, enquanto os dedos se prendiam com mais força as costas, os olhos se fechavam em confiança, numa entrega completa, e cada segundo era mais uma prova do amor... Tanto, tanto! Ah... Não, não, não! Não queria deixá-la, não podia deixá-la, não suportaria deixá-la, abandonar todo esse amor, não, não, não! Não podia!

"Be wrong or right"

(Esteja errado ou certo)

Mas devia. Podia não ser o que ele queria, mas era o certo. Poupá-la de um sofrimento maior no futuro. Poupar-se de um sofrimento maior no futuro. Tudo por amor, amor, amor. Amor incondicional. Entre Harry e Hermione.

"Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like"

(Às vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta)

Afastou-se dela. Sorriu, um sorriso fraco, tentando dizer para ela o que ele mesmo não conseguia se dizer. Ela o olhou, sorriu, tão fraco quanto ele, enquanto os olhos começavam a marejar novamente. Olhava para ela, ainda num abraço, um olhava para o outro, em silêncio, o som não era necessário, eles falavam por olhares, e o silêncio era muito intenso, pois estava carregado pelos olhares apaixonados dos dois. Lentamente, Harry se afastou de Hermione, os dedos não querendo se soltar, e, quando finalmente eles se separaram, uma lágrima solitária correu o rosto de Hermione, e Harry sorriu, o sorriso do amor. Os dois estavam se sacrificando, sacrifício por amor. Assim como sua mãe tinha se sacrificado por ele, morrendo e salvando sua vida, assim, Harry sacrificaria a felicidade e o amor dos dois pela vida deles. Para salvá-la, ele faria o que pudesse. Se aquela era sua missão dada pela vida, ele a cumpriria, e quando tudo aquilo acabasse, ele poderia voltar para seu objetivo. Ele tinha nascido para tentar. Tentar ser feliz. E ele seria. Por quê? Porque ele tinha nascido para tentar.

"But I was born to try"

_IHarry e Hermione/i_


End file.
